


Remind Me

by wakandan_wardog



Series: The Theory Of Magic [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Infinity War AU, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Past Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Snark, Stephen Strange Has a Crush, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Prompt Fill: “It reminded me of you.”It grew legs, what can I say?





	1. Chapter 1

For all that the Sorcerer Supreme has been a post with somewhat of a reclusive nature in times past, Stephen Strange is dealing with threats on a scale beyond those that any of his predecessors were forced to handle. Because of this, he spends a good deal of time attempting to peer into the multitude of futures, doing what he can to guide the world in the direction of the best and most peaceful one. It is in the service of this goal that he begins working with those beyond the borders of the Sanctums, reaching out to self-proclaimed or media framed ‘heroes’ to offer alliance and assistance.

It is in the service of this goal that he has come to meet Anthony Stark.

Tony, the same man Stephen used to see at parties when they were both driving forces among New York’s elite crowd. Tony, always handsome and charming and dressed to the nines. Dodging at least three proposals for marriage, to say nothing of the offers for clandestine meetings. There were certainly a number of offers made for business advancements, but Stephen was sure the majority were also genuine.

Tony was compelling. Dark-haired and dark-eyed, always dressed in an exquisitely tailored suit. Well-read, well-traveled, educated and engaging. Tony who funded orphanages and animal rescues, who had once built weapons to defend American soldiers before being taken hostage, horribly damaged, irrevocably changed. Tony who used that trauma, that horror, to then build himself a suit and proceeded to throw himself in front of his and any other weapon for the good of mankind.

Tony, who could actually keep up with Stephen on the rare occasions they found themselves conversing on a subject. Challenging, wicked, witty Tony, who was inarguably attractive. Stunning, even.

Stephen is well-aware of his strengths and weaknesses. As a Doctor, he was arrogant, dismissive, and defensive. He pushed people away when they wanted to be close, cut them to ribbons when they dared show vulnerability. He lost everything in a fit of stupidity, a stretch of stubbornness, and a twist of fate. Building himself back up, into something new, was the work of years, both in and out of the actual slip-stream of the current time.

He hardly resembled the Stephen Strange of old, much more Sorcerer now than Doctor, but Tony Stark was still Tony Stark. He just also _happened_ to be Iron Man. It was an unfair combination, to say the least. Upon their initial meeting, Tony gave no hint of recognizing or remembering him, which was both reassuring and a little bruising to the ego. Still, the man attended dozens of parties a year, and Stephen had not been to them in a very long time. It was hard to make the Cloak of Levitation blend in at a black tie affair, after all.

Somehow, Tony is both more and less on a personal level than he was when ruling the ballrooms years ago. He’s still graceful and engaging and conversational, but this is about the fate of the world and not who has the nicest car. He’s focused, determined, and relentless. His mind tears at a problem from a dozen directions, cataloging and discarding options faster than Stephen’s ever met. Every event is a Rubix cube for Stark to solve, and he sorts them within heartbeats, restoring the color balance and moving on to the next puzzle.

Yes, it is safe to say that the Sorcerer is enamored. But in his defense, Tony Stark is brilliant… and especially stunning when he’s saving the world.

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen Strange has been working alongside Tony Stark for three weeks before he invites the billionaire to Kamar-Taj. On the whole, their partnership has been, admittedly, much easier than Stephen expected. He had half-dreaded that each meeting would be a fight, a constant struggle to determine who was ‘leading’ in a team scenario. Strange didn’t know the specifics, but he had certainly seen the fall out of the so-called ‘Civil War’, he didn’t want a repeat of such actions. However, steeling himself for that option meant that he was pleasantly surprised by the truth of the situation.

Stunningly, Tony has no ego in such matters, he only wants to protect people. Stephen expected a stonewall response out of the billionaire and found something infinitely better, an actual partner. Regardless of the project he and Tony work evenly, giving and taking, ironing out plans and preparing for worst-case scenarios with a blend of science or magic. They meet as frequently as possible, usually in New York, the majority of their discussions taking place at either the Sanctum or Stark Tower.

But this time, this time Stephen is working in Kamar-Taj because he needs the library and the room and maybe the change of location that feels like a bit of an upper hand… Because even after three weeks, preparing for any meeting with Tony is enough to make him feel like the ground is shifting unexpectedly beneath him. True enough the meet itself is for a team-based purpose, a conference of sorts, likely to be had over tea… it’s different.

It feels, different, to entertain him there. More intimate than the sanctum, for some reason. Possibly because Tony has to trust him, has to willingly step through a portal Stephen has conjured. A portal Stephen could use to drop him anywhere.

Knowing Tony’s previous experience with portals, the Sorcerer is more than a little impressed Tony doesn’t immediately reject the proposal. But when he brings it up, the billionaire barely reacts. Tony just gives him a long searching look before eventually agreeing.

“That would be fine. Saturday?”

“Saturday.” Stephen agrees and feels a strange sort of rush.

_Ok. Saturday._

 

*

Stephen has a date with Tony Stark.

Well, not a _date_ date. A working date. Lunch. Tea?

A meeting. A business meeting between colleagues, Defenders of Earth.

Right.

No reason to be nervous, then. It’s work. Professional. Stephen can be professional. He was a doctor, he’s the Sorcerer Supreme. He can have a meeting with Tony Stark. But he should serve tea -for the _meeting_ \- as he’s somewhat taken it upon himself to ensure that Stark doesn’t overdose himself on caffeine. Tony Stark’s love of caffeine is a well-documented fact, but over the last few weeks of meetings at the Sanctum, Stephen’s managed to gently encourage him into first trying the Sanctum’s standard restorative brew, and slowly expanded that into trying new tea blends.

There’s a certain measure of satisfaction to be found in the look of sheer surprise on Stark’s face when he actually enjoys one of the blends. So maybe it’s become a bit of a game, or a hobby of Stephen’s, but he can hardly be blamed, considering the results.

 

*

Later that week finds the Sorcerer portaling from the New York sanctum to Kamar-Taj, eager to ensure stocks are sufficient for his incoming guest. With one of the sitting rooms sufficiently cleaned and the required books collected, matters are as well in hand as they can be aside from the tea blend.

“I don’t think things have changed in the last ten minutes.” Wong murmurs as he watches the Sorcerer fidget with this and that. “Do you want to move the table one inch to the right again? I’m sure it will make all the difference.”

“You are not funny.” Strange growls at him, shooting his friend the glare he deserves. “I’m going to the market in Kathmandu for tea, is there anything you need?”

“If you could bring back some more ‘mystique’ for the Sorcerer Supreme, he seems to have run out.”

“ _Hilarious_.” Stephen retorts in an acidic tone. “I’ll book you a standup stage while I’m out. Your talents are clearly wasted in the Library and Hong Kong.”

A short time later finds the Sorcerer browsing the different market stalls and greeting some of the vendors with nods and polite small talk. At this point, he’s a common enough sight in the market at this point that his cloak gets no second glances. Before, the Ancient One had been beheld with wariness and her disciples a rare sight among the common people. Of the earlier students, only Mordo had bothered to shop in the stalls and talk to the vendors, but at least it was a habit he’d instilled in Stephen before his departure.

In his visit, Stephen’s found two new tea blends, as well as raw rock sugar and a small jar of local honey. It’s even better than he was expecting, but for whatever reason he’s still inclined to linger, browsing the different booths on a whim. For some reason, he stops at an odd little market stall, entranced by the array of crystals set out on the front table. The hawker is an elderly woman sitting back in the shaded corner of the stall, her face lined with age like an ancient tree, but she watches him with dark eyes that glint knowingly. The Sorcerer inclines his head in a nod, receiving one in return. “May I?”

She nods and he peels the glove off of one hand, splaying his palm over the expanse of crystals. Sweeping his hand gently through the air, Stephen can feel a resonance in several of the stones. There are a few of them calling out to him, some of them pushing him away. But there’s one … there’s one… There.

A moderately sized, rough piece of lapis lazuli sprawls to Stephen’s left, larger than several of the crystal growth formations scattered around it. It’s an odd place for the rock to be, somewhat smooth and stately amongst daintier, pointier fellows. The lapis is unpolished but a little worn, perhaps from handling of old, perhaps just how it was chipped free of its birthstone.

Stephen knows what it is. The Wisdomkeeper. Self-expression and awareness. Prosperity and abundance. Scattered among the deep blue are fragments of pyrite and calcite, good luck stones in their own right. Lapis itself stimulates openness to the spirit world, the infinite possibilities of the imagination. As a magic and energy working stone, exemplifies self-expression and awareness. The crystal means to bridge the gap between the physical world and the spiritual realm, merging past and present.

It’s perfect for Tony.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Stephen has a date with Tony Stark._  
>  Well, not a **date** date. A working date. Lunch. Tea?  
>  A meeting. A business meeting between colleagues, Defenders of Earth.  
> :thumbsup: You're doing _great_ Sweetie.
> 
> I admit this was lowkey inspired by the Bloopers for Dr. Strange in which BC says "The Mirror... Zone? What? Oh Dimension. No the Mirror Zone... The Parking Zone. You can't park here."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony is standing in his New York penthouse when the sparks of orange that herald the Sorcerer’s arrival crackle into being. Because it’s a meeting he’s wearing the remnants of a suit, a rich navy not unlike the tunic Strange seems to favor, but the jacket and tie have been stripped away and the collar unbuttoned. He watches the point warily as it expands into a small blaze and then a ring, slowly opening into something that’s about five feet tall and at least four feet wide. Stephen Strange stands on the other side, smiling faintly. “Mr. Stark.”

Strange, for his part, seems to be slightly dressed down. The burgundy tunic he’s wearing has a slightly open collar, flashing a hint of throat that Tony’s trying not to focus on. The Sleeves also cut off at the shoulder, leaving his arms bare. There are light wrappings on his hands and wrists, possibly for support during combat drills.

“Dr. Strange.” Tony murmurs, managing a smile but still feeling his scalp prickle with nerves at the difference between here and there. Night has fallen over New York, but it is morning in Nepal and the sun is shining through ancient windows on the other side of the glowing ring.

_Portals, yay._

Sensing the billionaire’s hesitation, Stephen steps slowly through the ring and into the penthouse, leaving the Cloak as it hovers in the study in Kamar-Taj. “Anything I need to help you bring over?”

“No, I have a few cubes if we need some projections.” Tony murmurs, shifting nervously.

“Well then, shall we?” Strange murmurs, and perhaps to the surprise of them both, he holds out one hand.

Tony blinks at it for a moment and then rests his own in it gingerly, eyeing the portal with some misgiving. “It can’t close on its own, can it?”

“I’m holding it.” Stephen soothes him, tugging him gently forward. “It won’t close until we’re safely through. Don’t worry, Tony, I’ve got you.”

Tony looks at the clasp of their hands, glances up into somber blue eyes, and nods. “Yeah… I know.”

 

*

“It is beautiful here,” Tony admits, staring at the windows that look out on the courtyard of Kamar-Taj. There are a few practicing students running through drills with Wong, the light of their shields seem less golden than the ones he’s seen Strange wield. Whether that’s their lack of experience, due to Stephen’s mastery of the arts, or Tony’s own bias is unknown. Regardless, he doesn’t give voice to it, just watches them repeat strikes and gestures like something of a Tai Chi form.

“Thank you.” Stephen murmurs, returning to the room with a tray bearing the tea service. He hesitates inside the door, struck by how Tony looks silhouetted against the window. Dressed in the remainder of what was once an exceptionally powerful suit, the Sorcerer is sure, the billionaire looks relaxed. More at home here than he should, considering it’s his first visit.

In Stephen’s absence, the other man has unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled his sleeves, baring his muscled forearms to the room. It’s more tempting than it has any right to be. Shaking his head, Stephen tries to focus. “It is all still to the Ancient One’s taste, but I thought the room would serve as we sort through some information. I’ll need to step out for a bit to handle one of the later classes but you’re welcome to carry on without me or come down to watch.”

“You teach?” Tony turns his back on the group and drifts back to the couch, sitting on it and waiting for the Sorcerer to join him.

“As the Sorcerer Supreme, I do know things and have experienced things the others have not.” Stephen inclined his head as he strode over. “But the same can be said for them, for different reasons. So, there are moments when we all teach. And now, without Mordo, Wong and I spar to stay sharp.”

“That would be something to see.” Tony murmurs, glancing over the tea service as Stephen set the tray down on the table, and then joined him on the couch. “He’s the Master for Hong Kong, right?”

“Yes.” Stephen agrees softly, fidgeting with a corner of the tray for a moment. The Lapis is balanced at the lower corner of the tray closest to Tony. It is noticeably not part of the tea set, but he’s still not sure how to bring it up.

“Seeing the two of you fight is probably quite a spectacle.” Tony mused. “If you wouldn’t mind… If I wouldn't be in the _way_ , I would love to stay for that.”

“You’re never in the way.” Stephen corrects, glancing up at him immediately, needing to be sure Tony believes him. “That is. Yes, if you wanted to, you would be more than welcome to join us in the courtyard and watch.”

“Great. It’s a date then.” Tony smirks, glancing down at the tray. “So… Do I have to ask?”

“It… reminded me of you.” Stephen admits, looking back down at the stone. He hesitates a moment and then picks it up, rolling it in his hand. “It’s called Lapis Lazuli, it’s been rather notable throughout history. As a pigment, in most cases, even on sarcophagi of Egyptian Pharaohs. I was in the market for tea and there was a vendor… Lapis is, significant.”

“Significant.” Tony echoes, but there’s some doubt in his tone.

“If you don’t like it, you’re under no obligation to take it,” Stephen assures him, fingers curling around the stone. “It’s useful, in meditation and as a focus, I’m sure a student-”

“No!” Tony murmurs, and he reaches out and plucks the stone from Stephen’s hand without hesitation. The Sorcerer blinks at him in shock, knowing full well how Tony can’t stand to be handed things, and yet... and yet…

Tony cradles the stone to his chest, shooting Strange a warning look. “No, it’s mine. It was a gift, and I like it. I’m keeping it. You keep your grabby hands to yourself, Mr. Wizard.”

Amusement and affection swell in the Sorcerer’s chest.

“If I promise to let you keep it, can you let that wretched nickname die?” Stephen counters, leaning a little closer to Tony with a smile.

The billionaire seems to consider it, tilting his head just slightly. It makes all the difference in the world though, allowing the light to hit his eyes and brighten the unreadable mahogany depths into teak and gold. He’s stunning, from his un-styled hair to the gleam of his eyes and the curl of his mouth when he smiles. Stephen stares at it all, admires the line of his jaw and the arch of his throat. “The nickname goes if you explain it?”

“Explain it?” Stephen blinks at him, surprised.

“Mmmm.” Tony nods, agreeing in a low rumble as he straightens up for a moment, then leans into Stephen’s space, pulling his cradled hands away from the arc reactor and nano-tech port on his chest. It's a reasonable thing to cover, to be wary of, though the fact that he pressed the stone there makes something in Stephen's gut stir. He watches the movement of those graceful hands, Tony letting them rest on his knee, the stone cupped between them. “I know they’re supposed to mean different things, help you achieve different things. Knowing you, it was purchased with intent.”

“And you want to know the intent.” Stephen looks up from the stone and back into Tony’s dark eyes. “You want to know why.”

“I want to know everything about you.” Tony shrugs. “But yeah, let’s start with the why.”

“Well, like I said… It reminded me of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of gems and minerals can be veeeery interesting. On an unrelated note, I have a piece of lapis bigger than my palm, it makes me happy. Between that and a prompt line, this fic turned up. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyway, that's the end of "Remind Me". There is a sequel that is completed and forthcoming. And possibly more on the way? We'll see! Remember you can find me on [Tumblr](http://wakandan-wardog.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
